User talk:Thanonyx
Hey! Howdy, Ayanami here! I LOOOOOVED them!! I was hoping to create the Evas myself, but to tell the truth I thought it would be weird for me to create cards that opposed my own creations, so I was waiting for someone else to do it... And they can't be ENTIRELY against the Angels! If you add them in the same deck they can be kinda support cards, if you know what I mean... (Try dueling someone that uses cards that switch control of the angels... huh?!) And what to say about the Mass Produced Eva? I wasn't expecting THEM of all people... But their effects are nice! (Which lets you summon the higer leveled Angels and covers up any possible Direct Attack chances, and that's pretty much useful!) I've been a little lazy for the past months... (Remember there are still 17 out of the 40 cards left...) But I'm looking forward to finishing this project soon enough. (Once I remember where did I put the cards' files...!) What did you do to the Fruit of Life Card? Did you delete the card image? And again, I'd like to say that I LOOOOOVED them Evas and thanks!! Maybe I'll create a whole 'Eva' deck someday... This is so much fun!! Love ya! XOXO! Ayanami 03:27, 21 August 2008 (UTC) * Got it! I did take a look at your other cards and I was kinda impressed by them. Keep it up, honey! Love ya! XOXO! Ayanami 18:10, 22 August 2008 (UTC) WhazzuP!!! HI, Thanonyx ??whazzup?? I'm sorry, to reply your comment 2 months later, i was... yeah kinda lazy to online coz i have "business" with my homework at school u know, hehehe I like all your card, bro! but your eva monsters, the Gao series and the DeathNote, it's fantastic!! * About your Gao,,, wow that's cool, i think if you make (enough) support cards for them and make it your own Gao deck,,,I think you can beat the "Roid" deck with an OTK (One Turn Kill) and it would be soooo cool if KONAMI or Upper Deck make it real card, dude!! * The DeathNote, that is really cool (i'm the fan of DEathNotE, u know) try to make an effect with Death Note or The Death Note card and make it good effect. that should be cool That's my review 4 your cards and always be original with your cards!! Good Luck n GodBlezz ya!! With Respect --A K 10:25, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Card Images * Hey can you upload some of your card images so i can see them because now all i see is something like [image:151253425352.jpg/img. something like that...Airblade86 (Talk) 16:09, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Final Fusion Because there is a anime card called "Final Fusion", could you change your Final Fusion's name? Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) (Contribs • Count • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 20:39, 21 November 2008 (UTC) * Final Fusion - I asked you to change it because there is already a card with the same name in the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe. Jules Winnfield (Dmaster) (Contribs • Count • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 16:25, 26 November 2008 (UTC) "If you disagree with its deletion, please explain why at Category talk:Candidates for deletion or improve the page and remove the delete tag. " Dmaster (Contribs • Count • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 21:34, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Dark Synchro Image I made that by myself using Photoshop. I might post how to make it here. J0V1 P4RD0MU4N S14G14N the Keyblade Master 00:27, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Good cards I've seen some of your cards and i must congrat you,keep up the good efforts while making cards.Just one suggestion try to find better pics. Booster master Card Images Ah, that's nice of you to say so - I'm glad you can appreciate the extra effort I put into my cardmaking. As to where I find my images, they come from a variety of places and people. You may want to try Deviantart.com, for example. It's all about keeping your eyes open and putting in some good effort. Good luck finding images. Cyber Commander 20:15, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, you win. Sorry for the spamming. I admit it was unneded. Happy now? --Reimu_H, Touhou fanboy 20:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you I accept your apology, and I am glad to see that you've realized all the wrongs you have done. =) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 18:05, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Answer I would think so :P --Reimu_H, Touhou fanboy 20:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Its MSE * its not that real its made from MSE my firend Jadenkaiba draw the art.. and it is not scan the art yet...the art was shot by a webcam as well as the card.--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 03:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Quandry "If a card has an image that is fan art but the fan art depicts something copyrighted is it infringement or just fan art?" Ooh, that's a tough one to answer... To tell you the truth, I honestly don't really know. But just to be safe, you probably shouldn't upload cards that contains fanart depicting possible copyright infringment. However, you can upload cards whose images are created by you, and you alone, or by some other guy who's a kick-butt artist (so long as you give them credit). Hope that answers your question. =) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 23:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : TBH, i don't think fan art qualifies as copyright infringment. Otherwise, the artists would be sued. --Reimu_H, Touhou fanboy 11:23, April 18, 2010 (UTC)